


Kinks in the Wires: A Free Online 18+ Digital Zine of Weird Transformers Kinks

by DesdemonaKaylose, neveralarch



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Auto Repair Kink, Consensual Mind Control, Creative Rewiring, Electricity, F/F, Factory Roleplay, Fueling Kink, Hacking, Landing Gear Worship, M/M, Mid-Air Refueling, Mid-Transformation Sex, Multi, Oral Fixation, Organs, Overheating, Sex Inside Someone's Altmode, Size Difference, Spike on Spark Sex, Stick-Shift Riding, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Transformation, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaKaylose/pseuds/DesdemonaKaylose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: 177 pages, 24 creators, 19 stories, 1 comic, and 9 pieces of art. Kinks in the Wires is a free digital zine containing the kinds of kinks Cybertronians whisper excitedly about and dream of someday trying. Get it here!
Relationships: Anode/Lug (Transformers), Bumblebee/Jazz/Optimus Prime, Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers), Crankcase/Fulcrum/Krok/Misfire/Spinister (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers), Dominus Ambus/Kaon, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Grimlock/Hot Rod, Krok/Spinister (Transformers), Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Rung (Transformers), Nautica/Velocity (Transformers), Octane/Red Alert/Sandstorm (Transformers), Omega Supreme/Ratchet (Transformers), Ratchet/Swerve (Transformers), Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Skyfire/Skywarp (Transformers), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150
Collections: Kinks in the Wires (A free 18+ Transformers weird kinks fanzine)





	Kinks in the Wires: A Free Online 18+ Digital Zine of Weird Transformers Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> The link below takes you to a PDF of Kinks in the Wires zine! All credit for art and writing contained within is given to the original creators named in the zine. Layout and design by Perictione; cover artwork by Harperuth. Edited by us, neveralarch and DesdemonaKaylose!
> 
> Note on navigation: anything with an underline is a link. You can click to each individual work through the Table of Contents, and you can click back to the ToC at any time by clicking on the link on the side of the page.
> 
> If you enjoy the zine, please consider leaving a comment here for your favorite creator(s) and/or sharing the zine on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kinkinthewires/status/1256631472850698241) or [tumblr](https://desdemonafiction.tumblr.com/post/617022959408889856/finally-its-time-now-you-too-can-experience-the). Thank you!

[](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1h9I1jRp55Mhzg3pnbUNNLc8yq8SmF1tN/view?usp=sharing)

[Read or download the zine as a PDF here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1h9I1jRp55Mhzg3pnbUNNLc8yq8SmF1tN/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
